


The Cost of Forgiveness

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deathbed, F/M, Reader-Insert, old!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Old!Fem!Reader is on her deathbed and Loki has to say goodbye.Imagine from Imagine-Loki...Imagine Loki holding his mortal wife’s hand gently and sorrowfully, as she passes away from old age. When her hand goes fully limp, and her soul has gone, Loki lets out a whimper and presses the hand he’s holding against his forehead. Tears stream silently from his face. It is the best way to go, but even knowing that doesn’t lessen the pain of parting.Outside the room, the children and grandchildren look on with grief as they see their mother/grandmother pass away. There are many tears being shed, but it is quiet.Everyone knows that the one who is hurting most is Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Cost of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> You can all just have this. I am done. Too many tears into this fic.
> 
> Challenge for @the--sad--hatter tea party

Loki watched as you gave your best attempt at a smile. The wrinkles around your mouth and eyes deeped once again to show how happy you always were. This was a moment where Loki was supposed to comfort  _ you _ . You were not supposed to comfort him right now, but that did not stop you from trying. You gently squeezed his hand, a very weak attempt… 

Loki knew from the beginning you were a weakling compared to him. He dreaded this day from the day you stole his heart. -No… stole was not the right word… It made you sound so malicious, evil. You showed him kindness and with time you were able to warm his heart, even when he had it locked up. You were the one to stimulate his mind with so many questions he had not bothered asking. 

You talked with your soft voice, shaking and groveling from too much effort. "I had a good life Loki, and I have you to thank for blessing me with a large family to love."

Though it pained him to smile, he kissed your hand. "I should be thanking you for our family… I promise to take care of them all."

You took in a shaking breath. "I know you will, you never had to make the promise outloud. You have a soft heart Loki, and I got to see it get even softer when you held our children.. and Grandchildren."

Loki watched as you looked to the youngest grandchild, only 4 months old. He watched your eyes glisten and he just  _ knew _ you wished for a little more time. Loki wanted you to be by his side longer but there was nothing he could do. 

"Have I been forgiven… for spilling that drink all over you.?"

Loki looked at your face, that teasing sparkle in your eyes.

"My love. You are forgiven." Loki smiled even though the memories hurt right now. "Our first date that I bargained for forgiveness was enough. I never would have imagined that there would be the first time you told me you loved me. You showed me love even when I was so guarded. You never gave up on me when I gave up."

Another gentle squeeze and smile. "I will never give up on you."

Loki's eyes watered as he thought of how you would not be there to hold him during his doubts -But he couldn't think of that right now. Instead he stroked your cheek with a smile. He leaned up to place a kiss on your lips for a brief moment, knowing it would be the last he shared with you.

You smiled when Loki pressed his forehead to yours. Your eyes, still youthful, brightened with the love you had for him.

Loki loved your eyes. He always has because they showed him everything he needed to know. Even now, they showed love and not any amount of fear.

Something changed in your eyes as you spoke quietly… "I love you."

Everyone rushed the children out of the room. They all said their goodbyes and let Loki have this last minute in peace.

Loki sat back, clutching your hand desperately.

"You are the love of my life. I love you, y/n."

It happened too fast.

Your eyes closed even though the fight to stay a little longer was hard. Your smile slowly faded, but somehow was still there… Your hand went limp in his hands.

Loki pushed your hand to his forehead as tears streamed down his face. His mouth pressed together as he tried to silence his pain.

You were gone.

The moment he never wanted to happen. 

Loki took in a shuttering breath, whimpering as the memories of you flashed in his mind.

Rumors say when you die your memories will flash before your eyes, and Loki certainly felt like his life had ended with you.

The memories were of his years of jokes of how Loki would bring up how you ruined his black suit with your drink. He had fell in love with you the moment he looked into your eyes. You apologized profusely and Loki stated he would forgive you, if you went on a date with him.

However, that was the FIRST time he used that excuse and for some reason you let him continue to use his "ruined" suit as leverage to get you to do what he wanted. Even a few times he was wearing said suit after it was dry cleaned but you would still go along with it. With the reminder of his suit you would do anything. He never held a grudge against you for it but he was selfish. He always asked for more.

His eyes landed on your peaceful face.

Was this the price of his greed?

-Was a lifetime of memories the cost of forgiveness?

A hand rested on his shoulder. The voice of his oldest close but distant as well. "Mom said if you ever made that face to tell you she spilled the drink on purpose."

Loki felt the odd sensation of a laugh trickle from his mouth. Loki feared saying anything because he knew his voice would not work, so instead he gripped the hand on his shoulder and patted it in silence. The odd sensation was gone but it left a flickering light of joy in his chest. He smiled, knowing that you had chosen him all along. Tears were still leaking from him at the loss of you but he knew one day your life would be a joyous story to be told.

"She knew that would make you laugh…"

Loki's voice cracked when he spoke. "She always had a way of making a story more memorable."


End file.
